Equestria Girls Ghostbusters
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: When a ghost haunts Canterlot High, the girls wonder how to deal with such an entity. Desperate, they seek the help of the Princess friend who knows friends who can help them. But with the Real Ghostbusters retired, the Princess will have to send in the next best thing. The Extreme Ghostbusters.
1. A Haunting and Who to Call

**(Here's a little something to break a little from my two Naruto fics while I continue to ponder on them. Don't worry this is short so I won't be distracted. This is a third sequel to my MLP/Ghostbusters fics making it a full trilogy. Hope you enjoy it.)**

One evening at Canterlot High School, Mr. Greenhooves the school groundskeeper was just about ready to call it a night when he finished his night work.

"Well, time to pack it in." he said, before grabbing some of his supplies.

When he went to grab a rake, he didn't realize the school's hose faucet turned by itself causing the water to flow out.

"Huh? I thought I turned it off," Greenhooves said to himself, before turning it off. He went to grab the rake again only to hear the water flowing again, "Dag nabbit." he turned it off again, only to see it turn itself much to his surprise and confusion.

"What the?" he suddenly saw shadows above him. He looked up and saw his gardening tools like his hedge clippers, rake, and little shovels hovering above him, "This ain't real!" he gasped, as the tools tried to attack him.

Greenhooves ran from them all the way to the school's back door. Using his keys he got inside and locked it from the inside.

"What was that about?" he asked himself in shock. Suddenly he heard an eerie moan coming from the dark halls, "Hello? Is somebody there?" He continued to hear the moan, "Hello?" he looked around getting paranoid by the second.

Just then the locker doors opened and stuff inside the lockers started flying out all around. Greenhooves panicked and started running down another hall with the lockers still flying open and their contents inside were pelting him.

Greenhooves tried shielding himself with his arms, but to no avail. When he came around another corner he saw something green and glowing before him. He screamed in a panic as things went dark.

* * *

The next day, CHS's top seven students were on their way to school. They were Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle.

"You girls ready for the big trig exam?" Twilight asked.

"Please don't even mention it." Rainbow groaned.

"Ya know you could've studied some more than your usual five minutes." Applejack suggested.

"You know 'study' and 'I' don't mix." Rainbow replied.

Sunset looked ahead seeing a crowd of students surrounding the school along with some police cars, and an ambulance.

"What's going on over there?" she wondered.

"A party that I wasn't aware of?" Pinkie gasped.

"What kind of party would involve cops and an ambulance?" Rarity asked rhetorically.

"A super duper special party!" Pinkie grinned.

They arrived at the crowd, as Twilight spoke to Flash Sentry, "Flash, what's going on here?"

"Mr. Greenhooves was found passed out in the school. Every hallway's been trashed." he explained.

"Any idea who'd done it?" Applejack asked.

"No idea." Flash admitted, until they saw some medics taking Greenhooves away on a wheel stretcher.

The girls made their way close enough to hear him, "I'm telling you it was a ghost that did this! He wants to rule the school!" he cried, before being put in the ambulance.

The students were concerned, until Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna approached, "Students, in light of these events school will be closed until further notice." The Principal began.

Many of the students while ecstatic to hear they could go home were still concerned about what happened. Vice Principal Luna spoke up, "And no one is to go inside the school until this is all sorted out."

* * *

With that the CHS students started taking the leave to either go home or elsewhere. The seven girls however were curious about this, and snuck past the two sisters and went inside the school.

They saw just the way Flash described it. The hallways were littered with papers, books, and another stuff from the students lockers with them hanging open.

"Would you just look at this place," Rarity gasped, "What a mess!"

"Such vandalism." Fluttershy said in shock.

"You don't think what Mr. Greenhooves said is true, do ya?" Rainbow asked the group.

"About it being a ghost? No way." Twilight denied it.

"Sunset, are their ghosts back in Equestria?" Applejack asked the former pony girl.

"Of course not. Despite being a land of magic, ghosts don't really exist there. It's all just scary tales made to teach kids not to poke around into stuff they shouldn't bother with."

Twilight sat her backpack down and out came Spike, her dog granted the ability to speak through Equestrian magic.

"Spike, sniff around and see if you smell any unusual scents." she ordered.

"Sure thing, Twilight." Spike started sniffing the floor. The girls waited for some results, until Spike pulled his head up.

"Find anything?" Twilight asked hopefully.

"Nothing aside from the usual smell of sweaty gym bags and cheap hair gel." Spike answered, and the girls sighed.

"Well, that's no help." Rarity said.

"Hey, girls, look at this." Pinkie called.

The group went over to Pinkie Pie who was standing near a wall, "What is it, Pinkie?" Rainbow asked.

"Look." she pointed to the wall.

They saw a green stick gooey blotch on the wall, "What is that stuff?" Sunset asked.

"Green jelly?" Pinkie suggested.

"I don't think so." Applejack answered.

"Doesn't smell like it either." Rainbow gagged.

"Then what is it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Whatever it is, it's repulsive." Rarity gagged as well.

Twilight looked into her vest and saw her old magic containment device was glowing and pointed it in the direction of the blotch. She saw Pinkie ready to poke her finger at it, until she called, "Don't touch it!"

Pinkie pulled her hand back and looked at Twilight, "Why not?"

"That could be dangerous." Twilight answered, as she held up her device.

"Why're you still carrying that thing around?" Rainbow asked in confusion.

"Won't it take our magic again?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"Don't worry, after that incident I reconfigured the device strictly into a tracker of supernatural anomalies. And this stuff is pulsating with it," Twilight explained, "I need a sample of this." She took out a little tool kit from her backpack and used a pair of tweezers to pull a sample from the blotch and place it inside a little zip lock bag.

"What now?" Spike asked.

"Let's get this sample back to my place so can study it." Twilight said, as they slipped out of the school without the principals or cops noticing them.

* * *

At Twilight's place, the brainy girl opened the door of her garage to reveal it was actual a miniature lab where she first studied the abnormal occurrences at CHS after the Battle of the Bands before moving it to her little room at Crystal Prep.

"Nice set up." Sunset admitted.

"Thanks. Sorry if it's a bit messy."

"It's decent enough." Rarity answered, while cleaning off a chair.

Twilight took the green slime sample she got and started running some tests on it. The girls waited as Twilight did research while occasionally passing her some supplies she needed. After about an hour of experimenting, Twilight turned to them.

"Girls, I think Mr. Greenhooves was onto something."

"What're you talking about?" Applejack inquired.

"The ghost thing."

"What?" they asked in disbelief.

"You don't actually believe that, do you?" Rainbow asked.

"I almost didn't, but this result proves it," Twilight went to her computer, as he friends watched her pull up a file, "This sample I got is actually ectoplasm."

"The stuff that is commonly found on ghosts." Pinkie finished, as the girls looked at her, "Years of monster movies." she grinned.

"So if it is a ghost..." Rarity shook.

"Then the school is haunted?" Fluttershy trembled.

"So it seems." Twilight concluded.

"Well, this is a problem," Rainbow spoke up, "The school is being haunted by a poltergeist."

"What're you so shocked for?" Applejack asked, "With all the stuff we've dealt with, this shouldn't be too surprising."

"Still magic is one thing, but ghosts? What can we do, hold a seance and communicate with it?" she asked rhetorically.

"Great idea, I'll go get my board." Pinkie was about to rush off, only for Sunset to pull her back.

"Hold it, girls. Let's not rush into things here. If this truly is a ghost we shouldn't try going after it without a thought up plan."

"What do you suggest, Sunset?" Rarity wondered.

"I'm not sure, but maybe Princess Twilight can help us." Sunset said, as she pulled out her magic journal.

"Let's hope she can get back to you faster than last time." Rainbow reminded her of Princess Twilight unable to come due to being stuck in a time loop.

"So do I." Sunset agreed, as she started relaying a message to Princess Twilight. After finishing her message, the group waited and hoped their friend from Equestria would respond.

When the book glowed, Sunset opened it up and checked her message, "Sunset, this ghost haunting the school sounds serious, and must be stopped. I'm afraid I alone can't help you in dealing with it," the girls looked disappointed, until Sunset continued, "But I can however bring some old friends of mine to your world and help deal with the ghost problem. Just head back to the portal at the school and wait for further instructions." she closed the journal.

"Twilight knows someone who can help us?" Rarity asked.

"That's what she says." Sunset replied.

"I wonder who they are?" Applejack wondered.

"Yeah, who's she gonna call?" Pinkie asked, as the group turned to face the fourth wall.

 **(Don't miss next time friends, where Princess Twilight reconnects with an old group only to see a new team has taken up the mantle. See you soon.)**


	2. The New Ghost Catching Team

**(Here's the next chapter. Prepare yourselves as Princess Twilight and the girls of CHS meet the new Ghost busting team.)**

In the land of Equestria inside Princess Twilight's castle, the Princess of Friendship was standing in the library before the mirror to the other world.

Spike who was standing near her spoke, "Are you sure about this, Twilight?"

"Yes, Spike. I mean you think the Ghostbusters are going to turn down a chance to catch a ghost?" Twilight asked rhetorically.

"Knowing Venkman, probably not. At least if there's a reward for it." Spike replied.

"Princess Celestia taught me the magic spell that can contact them, I just hope it can go through clearly." Twilight said, as she activated her magic with her eyes glowing. Spike in worry hid behind a table should anything go wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city of New York at Ghostbusters HQ, the car drove up and parked inside the firehouse. Stepping out of the vehicle were four figures, but they weren't the boys. Rather it was four college university aged students, but accompanying them was the green gluttonous blob of a ghost Slimer. It was Eduardo, Garrett, Roland, and Kylie, the students of Egon Spengler at the university.

"Man after that bust I need a couple hundred winks." Eduardo said, while stretching his arms.

"Why? That's all you do in class." Kylie replied.

"Eh, whatever." Eduardo answered.

Entering the garage was veteran Ghostbuster Egon and with him Janine, "Welcome back, team. The job was a success?" he inquired.

"You know it, Dr. Spengler." Roland answered.

Kylie tossed the trap to the professor, "Just toss this guy into the containment unit and our shift is done."

"Will do." Egon answered, but before he could go to the containment unit, a glow illuminated the garage.

"What's going on?" Garrett gasped.

"I don't know." Roland answered.

"And I don't wanna find out!" Eduardo added, as he was about to bolt until Egon spoke up.

"Wait a minute. Don't run off. I think we're about to see an old friend." Egon smiled, as Slimer watched the glow in amaze.

Suddenly appearing in the firehouse was an astral form of Twilight. The four new ghostbusters were in shock, as Egon spoke, "Twilight?"

Twilight noticed him and smiled, "Egon!"

"It's great to see you again. Been a long time."

"Judging from the way you look it definitely has." Twilight took notice of his older appearance.

"Twilight!" Slimer cheered, as he flew around the astral pony who giggled.

"It's nice to see you too, Slimer," she looked around seeing only Janine but no one else, "Where are the others? Ray? Peter? Winston?"

Egon spoke with a sigh, "I'm afraid the old team's retired now, Twilight."

"What?!" she gasped.

"It's true," Janine confirmed, "They all gone their separate ways."

"I originally stayed behind to keep an eye on the containment unit and Slimer as well." Egon explained, as Slimer giggled.

"I see." Twilight said dismally.

"But I have put together a new team to carry on where me and the guys left off," Egon spoke up brightening her spirit, "Guys, come over here."

The four students carefully approached, as Eduardo spoke up while looking at Twilight, "It's a horse with wings and a horn."

Twilight frowned, "Excuse me? I am a pony, not a horse."

"What's the difference?" Eduardo asked feeling clueless.

Twilight turned to Egon, "Is he related to Peter?"

"You'd wish," he replied, before speaking up, "Twilight, meet the new team. That's Eduardo, Garrett, Kylie, and Roland. Guys, this is Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"A Princess?" Garret gasped.

"Whoa." Kylie gasped.

"Princess of where?" Eduardo crossed his arms.

"The Princess of Friendship." Twilight answered.

"Friendship?" Roland asked.

"Didn't know they needed royalty for something like that." Eduardo said.

"It's a long story." Twilight replied.

"So where'd she come from?" Kylie asked Egon who answered.

"From the land of Equestria."

"Equestria?" Roland and Garrett asked.

Eduardo chuckled, "Sounds like a club for jockeys."

"Dr. Spengler, how are you and this pony acquainted?" Kylie asked.

"Have I got a story for you kids." Egon answered, as he told them the tale of how he and the old team stopped two ghosts in the land of Equestria with the aid of Twilight and her friends.

Afterward, the four students were dumbfounded, "A magical land of talking ponies?" Garrett asked.

"That sounds so unreal." Roland said.

"Like some old little girls cartoon." Eduardo said, only to get elbowed by Kylie.

"Look, the reason I'm here is because of an emergency." Twilight explained.

"What's the situation in Equestria?" Egon inquired.

"Well, it's not Equestria that has ghost trouble. It's another world I've been too."

"Another world?" Egon asked curiously.

"Yes. A world where everyone I know from Equestria is human."

"A human version of Equestria?" Egon asked in baffle.

"That's right. I've been there three times and I still haven't wrapped my hoof around everything there."

Egon pondered before turning to the kids, "How about it, guys? Up for a alternate world job?"

"Sounds rad." Garrett said.

"Count me in." Roland answered.

"Sure thing." Kylie replied.

"Meh, I got nothing better to do." Eduardo admitted.

"Thank you all so much." Twilight beamed.

"Team, grab all the needed equipment." Egon instructed.

So the four grabbed whatever equipment they can, before standing with Slimer ready to go, "Ok, so now what?" Garrett asked.

"I'm opening a portal that connects to the mirror portal to the world I'm going to send you to. There you'll meet the friends I told you would help. I'll be along with you soon enough." Twilight explained, as her astral form opened up a portal.

"All right, team. This is it," Egon spoke, "Remember to follow Twilight and do as she says."

"You want us to listen to a pony?" Eduardo asked in disbelief.

"Hey, she's the princess." Garrett reminded him.

"That and she has knowledge of our work. Although you may want to teach her how to use the upgraded equipment." Egon suggested.

"We won't let ya down, Dr. Spengler." Roland said.

"Come on team!" Garrett said, as the group went through the portal.

Egon watched as the portal closed, as Twilight gave Egon one last look before her astral form vanished.

Janine put a hand on his shoulder, "You think the kids will be all right?"

"As long as they're with Twilight, they couldn't be in better hands... Or should I say hooves?" he wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the human world outside CHS, the girls were still waiting by the statue.

"How much longer?" Rainbow groaned in boredom.

"You don't think she got held up do you?" Rarity asked Sunset Shimmer in worry.

"She said she'd be here." Sunset assured the girls, until they saw the portal glow.

"She's here!" Pinkie cheered.

Suddenly emerging from the portal was not Princess Twilight, but rather four humans. Three boys and a girl who were the age of college students.

"Somebody call for a ghost bust?" Garrett asked.

The girls were surprised at who came out of the portal, as Applejack spoke, "Who in tarnation are you fellas?"

Roland spoke in introduction, "This is Kylie, this is Garrett, this is Eduardo, and my name's Roland."

"Uh, nice to meet you." Sunset greeted them.

Slimer popped up, "Hi!"

At the sight of him, the girls screamed in fright, "Ghost!"

"It's ok, it's ok," Kylie calmed them, "He's with us. He's a friend."

"He is?" Twilight asked.

Slimer seeing the girls squealed, "Girls!" he flew around them happily, before spotting Fluttershy, "Fluttershy!" he embraced the girl's face.

"My what an affectionate ghost." Fluttershy said, while ignoring the oozing slime that made up Slimer.

"Who are you guys supposed to be?" Rainbow asked.

"We're the Ghostbusters." Garrett answered.

"The Extreme Ghostbusters." Roland added.

"Extreme Ghostbusters?" Rarity pondered.

"Yeah, that's right," Eduardo confirmed before eyeing Rarity, "You know, you look too pretty to be in high school." he smirked.

Rarity knowing how to handle such boys, replied, "Isn't it rather dangerous to be flirting with someone younger than you?"

Kylie laughed, "You got burned by a high schooler."

Eduardo scowled at Kylie's levity, as Roland spoke, "Now who're you girls?"

Sunset began, "My name's Sunset Shimmer. This is Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle."

"Hey, Princess, you made it here before we did." Garret noted.

Twilight spoke, "Uh, you must be thinking of my Equestria counterpart."

"Say what?" Eduardo asked in confusion.

"The Twilight you were hired by was actually the Equestria Twilight. This is the real Twilight from this world." Sunset explained.

"For real?" Garrett asked.

"She's right." came another voice as Princess Twilight stepped out of the portal confusing the university students.

"I'm seeing double here." Eduardo said while getting a migraine.

"I felt the same way when I first met her." Human Twilight explained.

"Nice to see you guys made it here in one piece," Princess Twilight began, "I see you've already met my Canterlot High friends."

Spike popped out of Twilight's backpack, "Sorry. Dozed off. What did I miss?"

Slimer recognizing the dog having Spike's voice knew right away who it was, "Spike!" he cheered, as he flew up to the dog.

"Whoa! Hey! Who're you?" he asked feeling creeped out.

"Huh?" Slimer was confused.

Princess Twilight spoke up, "Sorry, Slimer, but while he may be Spike, he's not the dragon Spike you know."

"Oh!" Slimer sighed wishing he'd met his dragon buddy again.

"Did that dog just talk?" Eduardo asked his friends.

"I heard it to." Garrett confirmed.

Twilight brought Spike out of her bag, "Sorry, this is my dog Spike. And how he can talk is an incredibly long story."

"But we don't have time to get into it." Applejack added.

"Twilight, how'd you get to know a bunch college students who catch ghosts?" Rainbow asked the Princess.

"Well, truth is these weren't the guys I was originally going for." she admitted.

"They weren't?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, I was actually expecting their predecessors the Real Ghostbusters."

"Real Ghostbusters?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

Princess Twilight sighed, "I guess I've got a lot of explaining to do."

"Start at the beginning, please." Rarity suggested.

So the girls and guys sat down by the statue as Twilight told the girls of her adventures with the Real Ghostbusters back in Equestria.

When she finished the girls were in shock, "All that really happened?" Applejack asked.

"Uh-huh." Princess Twilight confirmed.

"That is so awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"I can't believe catching ghosts can actually be done." Sunset gasped.

"It can and it's been done more than you can imagine." Garrett replied.

"Even though I don't know you guys too well, but if Egon says you guys can handle it I have my faith in you." Princess Twilight told the four.

"Thanks, Twilight." Kylie said.

"So what're we waiting for let's go bust this ghost sucker." Eduardo said.

"Not so fast, Eduardo," Princess Twilight stopped in, "If there's one thing Egon taught me is not to go rushing after a ghost you don't know about."

"So what're you suggesting?" Rainbow asked.

"Let's find out more about the ghost haunting the school and why here of all places." Princess Twilight suggested.

Twilight spoke up, "I agree. And I know how we can get an idea of what happened last night."

"Lead on, girl." Eduardo said, as the human Twilight led the whole group back to her place.

 **(and there's the chapter. Not bad for a first meeting. To differentiate between the two Twilights I'll be addressing the Equestria one as Princess Twilight and Sci-Twi simply as Twilight. Don't miss next time.)**


	3. First Attempt Fail

**(Here you go. Be prepared to see what kind of ghost the group are dealing with.)**

In Twilight's garage lab, Twilight was at a computer typing away like crazy. The girls and the college students watched her, as Applejack asked, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Hacking into the school's security cameras so we can get some footage of went on last night." she answered.

"You can do that?" Pinkie asked in surprise.

"It's easy once you know the right codes." the brainy girl answered.

"Awesome!" Rainbow cheered, "Think you can use that hacking to book us box seats at the playoffs?"

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight gasped, "That'd be a crime. And I am not willing to go to federal prison just to get you good seats at a sports event."

"Just a thought." Rainbow replied, as the girl continued working.

Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset Shimmer meanwhile were speaking with the Ghostbusters, "So you were literally the only students in Dr. Spengler's class?" Sunset asked.

"That's right." Kylie confirmed.

"I was in it for the easy A." Eduardo answered.

"I wanted to see one of the real Ghostbusters up close." Garrett said.

"And I wanted to learn more about the tech they use." Roland finished.

Kylie sighed and spoke to the girls, "Basically I was the only one there who wanted to take the class for what it was meant to teach."

Fluttershy spoke to Garrett, "Garrett, forgive me but are you sure you can be a Ghostbuster given your..." she motioned to his wheelchair.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Despite my disability I'm more than capable of getting the job done." he answered.

Rarity inspected them, "Pardon me for noticing, but you all don't look like you're properly well dressed to take on ghosts. Don't you have hazmat suits or something?"

"Hey, these duds are all we need." Eduardo answered, while motioning to their attire.

"Plus the uniforms the former team wore just isn't my style." Kylie added.

Princess Twilight walked up, "Maybe, but I kinda liked the old teams outfits. In fact, Rarity, I think you can help us with that."

"How so?" she wondered, until Twilight called.

"I'm in!"

They went over and saw her playing the security footage of Mr. Greenhooves running around the school before stopping as a spectral being appeared and scared him. It was a bit distorted to see what it truly looked like, but it was still something.

"It really is a ghost!" Pinkie gasped.

"So the school truly is haunted." Applejack added.

"So let's go to the school and bust the spook." Eduardo said.

"Fine with me." Garrett replied.

"I'm coming too." Princess Twilight said.

"I don't know, Princess," Roland said, "This is some heavy duty tech."

"I've used this kind of stuff before as a pony, I think I can handle this as a human." the Princess argued.

"Let her come, Roland," Kylie said, "After all she knew Dr. Spengler like his old team knew him."

"Yeah." Slimer confirmed.

"All right, but the tech has been upgraded so it may be more powerful than you're used to." Roland warned her.

"So walk me through it."

"Hey, what about us?" Rainbow asked.

"You're not gonna just leave us here are you?" Pinkie asked with a pout.

"Sorry, girls. This is Ghostbuster business." Eduardo said.

"Eduardo," Princess Twilight spoke up, "They can come as long as they stay outside the school can't they?"

"I don't see why not." Garrett answered.

"But you'll have to remain at a safe distance." Kylie warned them.

"We can do that." Sunset promised.

"Then let's go." Garrett said, as they headed back to the school.

* * *

They stood outside the school seeing while the entrance was taped up, there were no cops around, "Strange the place isn't guarded." Twilight noted.

"Must be on a coffee break?" Rainbow suggested.

"Or maybe they're dead," Eduardo replied. The girls looked at him in shock, before he answered bluntly, "What?"

"Come on, let's go in and check it out." Kylie said, as the group proceeded with caution, while the students of CHS stayed back.

They went inside the building and looked around the foyer, "Everything looks normal." Princess Twilight said.

"It isn't always what it appears." Kylie replied.

Roland pulled out the PKE meter and checked the readings, "We got a live one here." they started following the trail until it led them to the Principal's office.

"Principal Celestia's office?" Princess Twilight asked.

"That's where it is." Roland assured.

"Let's do this." Garrett said as he busted the door open and they went inside armed and ready.

They looked around seeing the place was clear and no one around, "Nothing here. Disappointing." Eduardo sighed.

Slimer started stuttering nervously, as Princess Twilight spoke, "What is it, Slimer? Something still here?"

"Yeah!"

Suddenly everything in the office from papers, cabinets, the desk, and the chair started levitating up and swarming around.

"What now?" the princess asked.

"Throw it!" Garrett called, as they opened fire around the room to draw the specter out.

They heard a ghostly cry as something came into view. It was a ghostly man with glowing red eyes, had a blue ghostly aura surrounding him, and had hair done up like he had goat horns.

"There it is!" Roland called.

"Kylie, the trap!" Garrett called.

Kylie grabbed the trap off her back, but the ghost called, "You poor foolish children! There will be no violence in my school!" he levitated the cork board and launched it at Kylie who fell to the ground.

"If you don't tolerate violence, then what do you call what you're doing?" Kylie groaned, as she got the board off her.

The Ghostbusters continued to open fire on the ghost, until it levitated more office supplies to pelt them with making them back out of the office.

"That thing's strong." Roland gasped.

"No kidding." Eduardo replied.

"I don't think all of us combined can take this one on." Garrett added.

"Why're you haunting this school? And why do you say it's yours?" Princess Twilight demanded.

"I am Grogar, and this school was meant to be mine to run!" the ghost declared.

"Speaking of run? I think we should do the same." Eduardo spoke.

"Right. Time for a tactical retreat!" Garrett called, as they made a break for it.

They ran out of the school where the girls saw them, "Did you see it? What was it?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"No talking, run!" Princess Twilight called, as they ran down the block to get as far away from the school as they could. The CHS girls quickly followed them.

* * *

When they got as far as they could they stopped to catch their breath, "So what did you see in there?" Rainbow asked.

"We saw the ghost." Princess Twilight answered.

"Was it scary?" Pinkie asked.

"Aren't they all?" Fluttershy asked her.

"If yall are ghost experts, why'd ya run from it?" Applejack inquired while crossing her arms.

"This one's too strong for just the five of us to handle." Roland answered.

"Please tell us you found out something about it?" Rarity hoped.

"We got a name." Kylie answered.

"What is it?" Spike asked.

"It was Grogy, Grog, Grunt?" Eduardo tried to remember.

"It was Grogar." Garrett cleared it up.

"Grogar?" the girls asked.

"Ever hear of him?" Princess Twilight asked.

"I got nothing." Applejack answered.

"Name doesn't ring a bell." Rainbow admitted.

"Even I never heard of that name. And I know everyone here." Pinkie finished.

"Looks like we may have to do some research." Twilight said.

"He also said he was meant to be Principal of the school." Kylie added.

"Principal of the school?" Fluttershy asked in confusion.

"Then he must've been part of one of the old teaching staffs at CHS." Sunset deduced.

"Maybe Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna might know about him?" Twilight suggested.

"Worth a shot." Applejack admitted.

"In the meantime, let's grab a drink. I could use a little something." Pinkie said.

"Yeah. That running got me thirsty." Eduardo added.

"And we could use the time to tell you all about the fun things that happened at the school when Princess Twilight was visiting." Pinkie beamed.

"Then let's go." Rainbow said, as they walked on.

As they walked, Princess Twilight spoke to the Ghostbusters, "I got to admit the proton packs are just as powerful as they were back then."

"They needed some tweaking to take on the ghosts of this century." Roland explained.

"And you guys said us alone couldn't take him on, so maybe we can add additional support?" she eyed the rest of the girls, who looked curious.

"Hey, no way. We can't let them get involved." Eduardo said.

"They can be of help," Princess Twilight argued, "If my friends from Equestria can handle the training then so can these girls."

"You really have a lot of faith in them." Garrett noted.

"They share the same qualities as my friends back in Equestria. And among them is the need to help others no matter what the risks or dangers," she looked at the girls, "Would you girls like to learn how to catch ghosts?"

"Really?" Pinkie asked in excitement.

"It would be good to have back up," Kylie admitted, "But it should be your decisions. Not ours."

Sunset spoke up, "I'm game."

"So am I," Twilight spoke, "I just transferred here and I don't want this school to be haunted. Plus this'll be perfect for research."

"Count me in. It sounds awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"Shucks, yall can count on me." Applejack offered.

"While it sounds like a messy job, I'll gladly do it for the school." Rarity answered.

"You want me you got me!" Pinkie grinned.

"Well, I don't know how much help I can be. But if you're all going to be right there with me, then I'll help too." Fluttershy smiled.

"Great. But it's gonna be a lot of work. So you'll have to learn fast." Roland warned them.

"Don't worry, we can handle anything you can throw at us." Rainbow said confidently.

"For the sake of your school, you better." Eduardo hoped, as they continued on.

 **(So now they know who the ghost is, and now have to find out what it is that made him this vengeful spirit. See you soon.)**


	4. The Origin of Grogar

**(Hope you're ready to hear the tale behind Grogar and how he came to be this ghost.)**

After the failed attempt to subdue the ghost haunting CHS, Princess Twilight, her friends, and the Ghostbusters went to Sugarcube Corner to regroup and come up with a new plan.

They were sitting at a booth enjoying an ice cream or a milkshake, while Slimer was ordered to keep a low profile and not go on his usual food gorges every time he sees food. Princess Twilight and Sci-Twilight had to deal with a lot of stares from the various students from CHS staring at the two of them.

"Man, this stuff is good." Garrett said, as he had his milkshake.

"I'll say." Eduardo agreed, as he drank his fast.

"Be careful, or you'll get brain freeze." Kylie warned him, but he took no notice.

"Ok, yall. So we know the ghosts name at the school, but now we gotta find out what it's doing there." Applejack said.

"Like we found out he said it was his school." Princess Twilight explained.

"Which means he must've had some ties to the faculty at some point." Sci-Twilight added.

"Anyone we can talk to who might have some idea about him?" Roland asked.

"Our school's principal and vice principal." Rainbow answered.

"If anyone knows everything about the school it's them." Rarity added.

"I sure hope they do." Fluttershy said.

"Only one way to find out." Sci-Twilight said, as they finished their treats.

Eduardo took a last big sip of his before clutching his head and groaned from the brain freeze. Kylie smirked, "Warned ya."

"Come on, come on! Let's go!" Pinkie bounced, as she skipped off with the others following her.

* * *

Later the group walked to a house not too far from the school. Twilight knocked on the door. Soon enough Principal Celestia answered it and saw the group, "Girls, what a surprise. Oh, Princess Twilight, what brings you here?"

"I've heard the school was having some trouble I came to investigate and I brought some friends with me." Princess Twilight explained,

The Principal looked and saw the college students, "Oh, well it's nice to meet you all. I'm Celestia, Principal of Canterlot High School."

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am," Garrett began, "My name's Garrett, this is Roland, Eduardo, and Kylie."

The other three greeted her, while Eduardo was hiding an amorous smile a from her. Applejack spoke up, "We're sorry to bother ya, but can we talk to ya and Vice Principal Luna?"

"Of course. Please come inside." Celestia showed them in.

Once inside, the group took a seat in the living room, as Luna brought in a tray of tea for them, "So what brings you all here?" Luna inquired.

"Well, first off there's something we wanna ask you two ladies, if you don't mind?" Roland asked.

"Not at all. What is it?" Celestia asked.

"Does the name Grogar ring a bell to you two?" Eduardo asked.

At the mention of his name, the two sisters were in shock, as Celestia asked cautiously, "Where did you hear that name?"

"Please, answer our question and then we'll tell you." Kylie insisted.

Celestia was unsure, until Luna spoke, "Sister, we can't keep this secret bottled up forever." the group was concerned hearing about a secret.

Celestia taking her sisters word to heart knew she was right, "Well, everyone, many years back CHS was different. Back then Luna and I were just teachers instead of the positions we have now. Among our fellow faculty members there was Grogar."

Luna took an old album out and opened it to a page of old CHS teachers. The group scanned through it and saw a picture of the ghost Grogar as a human.

"That's him?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

Luna nodded, "That's right. Grogar was one of the best teachers. He was nice when he needed to be, and firm when he needed to enforce it. But then something happened that pushed him over the edge."

"What was that?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Celestia answered, "The last Principal of CHS, Starswirl, was set to retire from his position and needed to pick a successor. Grogar and I were his top two choices. So both of us had to prove ourselves to him and show which of us was more responsible and deserving of the position. I mostly went about how I normally acted as a teacher. Helping my students and sharing my wisdom to guide them on the right path, but Grogar however took it too seriously and felt that the position as principal would grant him more respect than he had."

"So egotistical." Kylie said.

"Quite so." Rarity agreed.

"Grogar abandoned any kind of sympathy and mercy he had on students and proceeded to severely discipline any student no matter how big or minimal their misconduct or rule breaking was."

"How severe are we talking about?" Twilight asked.

"One time a student was one second late to his class and was given a few days detention."

"Whoa. Just for being a measly second late?" Rainbow asked in disbelief.

"Harsh." Eduardo added.

"The worse part of it was the student was half way inside his classroom." Celestia noted.

"Now that's just wrong." Applejack scowled.

The principal continued, "When it was the election day, the whole school was there to witness Starswirl make his choice. After he went over all our highs and lows that he'd been keeping track of he made his final decision. As you can see the end results."

"Congratulation!" Pinkie applauded, only to be shushed by Princess Twilight and Applejack.

"So how did Grogar take it?" Fluttershy wondered.

Celestia and Luna looked down, as the principal answered, "I'm afraid he didn't take it all too well. Starswirl told Grogar it isn't enough to punish students to make them behave. But a true principal must also show kindness and sympathy as well. He called Starswirl out accusing him that he always considered me his favorite teacher, and that his age blinded him from seeing Grogar would make a better principal than myself. In anger he stormed off stage not wanting to face defeat like a man. We went after him, but saw he ran into the street blinded by his anger didn't even realize a speeding car was coming right for him. When they collided the impact and crash onto the pavement left him in a state of comatose. But eventually the comatose led to his death." she looked down.

The group gasped at the cause of death, and Rarity spoke, "How tragic."

"I know. I felt as if it was my fault seeing how he wanted it more than I did." Celestia said in guilt.

"Principal Celestia, it wasn't your fault," Sunset Shimmer spoke up, "Grogar was obsessed with power and authority so he let himself get corrupted by it which led him to his fate. I know exactly what that feels like."

"Except you had a more happier ending." Pinkie reminded her.

"Yeah," Sunset smiled, "I consider myself the lucky one."

"So now that we told you the story, how did you all come across Grogar's name?" Luna wondered.

The girls seeing it was time they came clean explained it, with Princess Twilight speaking, "Well, you see Grogar's ghost is haunting the school."

"Grogar's..." Celestia began.

"Ghost?" Luna finished.

"That's right." Sunset Shimmer confirmed.

The two sisters were confused at first, and suddenly to the groups surprise, they burst into laughter. Celestia leaned back in her armchair laughing, "Oh, that's a good one, girls!"

"Ghost. Oh, you really had us there." Luna laughed.

The group scowled at their reaction, as Celestia noticed their serious expressions, "You're serious about this?"

"In the words of my big bro, eeyup." Applejack answered.

"Girls, you can't honestly expect us to believe that." Luna said.

"I agree. While we may have accepted the existence of magic. But ghosts is another story." Celestia agreed.

"It's the truth, Principal Celestia," Princess Twilight spoke up, "I've dealt with them before in my world twice."

"And what kind of proof do you have?" Luna inquired.

"Well, we got this from the security footage." Twilight showed them the image they caught on printed paper.

"Now don't tell us that isn't Grogar." Rainbow said.

"The resemblance is uncanny," Celestia admitted, "But a picture alone isn't enough help us believe."

"Then perhaps a real ghost might change your mind?" Garrett asked.

"What do you mean?" Luna wondered.

"Slimer!" Princess Twilight called.

Suddenly popping out from the ceiling was Slimer, "Hello!"

Celestia and Luna shrieked as they fell out of their chairs and looked up at the green blob. Fluttershy calmed them, "It's ok. Slimer's a good ghost."

"As good as a ghost can get which isn't much." Eduardo mumbled.

"Now do you believe us?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, we do." Celestia answered, as she and Luna recovered from their shock.

"So Grogar is haunting the school for real?" Luna asked, and they nodded.

"Why is it his spirit is arising now of all times?" Celestia wondered.

"I'm not sure it's quite that easy as it is in my world or theirs," Princess Twilight motioned to the Ghostbusters, "Since there was never magic in this world until Sunset Shimmer brought my crown here, and since then the girls have shown the ability to pony up."

"Then there was the battle of the bands and the Friendship games incident." Pinkie counted.

Sci-Twilight spoke up, "You don't think all the magic that's been surrounding the school and such since those incidents have been feeding his spirit that's been bound there allowing him to resurface as a ghost?"

Princess Twilight nodded, "That's exactly what I think."

"And how do we combat such an entity?" Luna asked.

"That's where we come in, ma'am." Garrett answered.

"We're the Ghostbusters." Roland explained.

"Ghostbusters?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah. If there's a ghost in town. Just give us a call." Eduardo stated.

"We're gonna train the girls here how to use our equipment so we can catch Grogar and contain him." Kylie explained.

"That sounds very dangerous, girls. Are you sure you should be getting involved in this?" Luna asked in concern.

"I agree. Shouldn't you let the professionals handle this?" Celestia added.

"No offense, ma'am, but we've faced a power mad she-demon, a trio of sirens, and magic crazed Twilight," Rainbow began, as Twilight and Sunset Shimmer felt sheepish at the memory of when they went crazy, "I think we can handle a ghost."

"And me and the Ghostbusters are going to walk them through it." Princess Twilight added.

The two ladies looked at the Ghostbusters, before Celestia spoke, "Can my sister and I count on the four of you to keep our students safe?"

"You have our word, ma'am." Garrett promised.

"We'll see to it, they come out of this unharmed." Roland added.

"Think we should really make a promise like that?" Eduardo asked, only to get elbowed by Kylie.

"Ignore him. We'll keep a close eye on these girls." Kylie promised.

"And I'll help too." Princess Twilight promised.

"And I'll do what I can as well." Dog Spike finished.

"Then we wish the best of luck to all of you." Luna said.

"And be extra careful." Celestia warned them.

"We will, Principal Celestia." Sunset Shimmer promised.

"Come on, girls. All our tech is back at Twilight's garage." Garrett began.

"Good thing Dr. Spengler asked us to bring extra packs." Roland added.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Rainbow asked.

"Come on." Sci-Twilight said, as the group left the house.

Celestia and Luna watched from their window, as Luna spoke, "Are you absolutely sure we should be leaving such a task to them? They're only children."

Celestia shook her head, "No, Luna. Those girls are growing up whether we see it or not. And they're proving they can handle any assignment given to them. Even ones like this." she said, as she watched the group take off.

 **(Now you know of Grogar's history, and now it's time the team and Princess Twilight get the Rainbooms in shape to help them catch this ghostly menace.)**


	5. Ghostbusting Training

**(Here's where the girls undergo a little training with the Ghostbusters equipment.)**

Once the Ghostbusters and the girls returned to Twilight's house, they went to her lab garage and laid out all the proton packs they brought with them, and several other ghost hunting tech.

Princess Twilight looked at the technology feeling nostalgic, "I remember when Egon and the others taught us how to use this tech. Now it's time I teach my friends here how to use it." she told the university students.

"So let's do it already." Eduardo said.

"Right," Garrett said, as he and the others turned their attention to the Rainbooms, "Ok, girls, listen up. There's a ghost haunting your school, and we need additional help in catching it. So we need your full cooperation."

"Oki doki loki!" Pinkie answered with high spirits.

"Pinkie, this is serious." Kylie chided her.

"And I am serious. See my face." she gave her a forced serious expression.

Kylie didn't know if she was taking it seriously, but pressed on, "Right. Anyway for beginner Ghostbusters you'll need to at least believe in UFO's, astral projections, mental telepathy, ESP, clairvoyance, spirit photography, telekinetic movement, full trance mediums, the Loch Ness monster, and the theory of Atlantis."

Applejack gave her a dry expression, "No offense, Kylie, but after all the stuff we've dealt with before this ghost showed up. Believing in all that ain't gonna be a problem."

"Then let's move on." Eduardo said, as Roland held up the PKE meter.

"First off, this is the PKE meter, or Psychokinetic energy. We use this tool to track ghosts by reading their psychokinetic signature in the area."

"Sort of like my device here," Sci-Twilight showed them the object hanging around her neck, "When we first scoped out the school after the first attack, it detected an energy from some ectoplasm we found at the scene."

"Impressive work on this little gadget." Roland admitted, as the girl felt sheepish.

"Come on, Roland, moving on." Kylie reminded him.

"Oh, right," Roland replied, as the group and Princess Twilight each picked up a proton pack and strapped it on, "Here's one of the main tools we use when catching a ghost. The proton pack."

"Proton pack?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"How do they work?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

"I think it'd be easier to show you." Eduardo replied, as the others agreed.

"Slimer," Princess Twilight addressed, "A little help, please?"

"Yes, Princess." Slimer answered, as he flew out of the garage.

The five stepped outside the garage and aimed upward at Slimer before unleashing their proton streams. Slimer flew around mostly to dodge the blasts, as the girls observed in marvel.

"Whoa, nelly." Applejack gasped.

"Pretty, like fireworks." Pinkie said in amaze.

"This is amazing." Sci-Twilight gasped in awe.

The group shut off their packs, as Roland spoke, "The proton packs shoot a proton stream made of positively charged ions that counters the negative energy in a ghost."

"Looks awesome." Rainbow said, feeling eager to use one.

"But there's something very important you must know when using them." Roland explained.

"What's that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Don't cross the streams." he answered.

"Why what'll happen?" Applejack asked.

Princess Twilight spoke up, "In the words of Egon, try to imagine all life as you know stopping instantaneously and every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light."

The girls were in shock upon hearing the affect, as both Sci-Twilight and Sunset Shimmer spoke simultaneously, "Total Protonic Reversal."

Princess Twilight and the Ghostbusters nodded, as Roland continued with Kylie holding up the trap, "Once we have the ghost subdued we use these traps to contain them. They're guaranteed to hold a ghost in place. Unless you count classes that go past ten, then it'd be really difficult to contain."

"After we've captured the ghosts in these traps we take them to HQ and lock them inside a storage facility." Kylie finished.

"Has any ever escaped?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, Dr. Spengler mentioned that there was a time where some ghosts got out and they had to recapture them." Kylie explained.

"And one ghost hitched a ride on another ghost they had to release." Eduardo added.

"Had to release?" Rarity wondered.

"Long story." Eduardo replied.

"So now that you know how our tech works, we need to teach you how to use them." Garrett said.

"Anyplace we can go that's less conspicuous?" Kylie inquired.

"I think I know a place." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Then lead the way." Roland said.

"Girls, grab a proton pack." Princess Twilight ordered.

So each girl grabbed a proton pack and strapped it on. Rarity groaned, "Not only does this clash with my outfit, but it's sure heavy."

"Quit your complaining. It ain't that heavy." Applejack said, as she strapped hers on.

Rarity muttered, "Maybe not to a girl who carries many bushels of apples a day."

"I feel a little nervous wearing an unlicensed nuclear accelerator on my back." Sci-Twilight voiced her worries.

"Don't worry, we're gonna walk you through it. Now let's go." Garrett said, as they followed Rainbow Dash.

* * *

The athletic girl led the group to a building, where she picked the lock for the door allowing them to enter. They walked inside and stood inside an indoor gym.

"What is this place?" Eduardo asked.

"The old community center that closed years ago. These days it's mostly used for storage. I come here every so often to practice my basketball skills." Rainbow Dash explained.

"So you break in and enter?" Sci-Twilight asked, while crossing her arms.

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Twilight." Rainbow replied.

"It seems big enough to practice," Garrett said, as he surveyed the wide layout of the gym area, "Ok, girls, let's get to work."

"Yeah." the girls agreed.

And so the training began, with Princess Twilight and the Ghostbusters walking through the girls on how to properly use the equipment. Princess Twilight was helping her counterpart hold the proton gun tightly and aim it right. After a few tries, the science girl was finally able to hold it straight and not let it flail around.

Pinkie on the other hand was letting her proton gun fire it's beam all around, "WHEEE!" she cheered, as the others took cover, until Kylie turned the proton pack off, "Pinkie, remember the dangers of crossing the streams? Molecules in your body exploding? Remember that?!"

"Silly me. I guess I got caught up in the moment," Pinkie giggled, "Ok, I'm all good." she reactivated the pack and was aiming it steady and with care much to Kylie's shock.

Fluttershy was shaking as she tried to hold her proton gun still, as Eduardo was helping her, "Come on, Flutters, like this." he helped her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Eduardo. I just feel so nervous like what if I accidentally hit someone instead of the ghost?" she trembled

"Don't worry about it. Just relax and let me help you." Eduardo calmed her.

"Thank you, Eduardo. You really are a kind soul." Fluttershy smiled, as Eduardo felt flustered but shook it off.

"Forget about it." he replied, and continued to help her.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Sunset Shimmer were using their own proton packs perfectly, while zapping at some nearby football practice dummies that were stocked inside the gym.

"Oh, yeah! I'm so awesome!" Rainbow pumped a fist up.

"Don't be getting ahead of yourself, R.D," Garrett spoke, "Cockiness will be your own undoing."

"Yeah. Remember the battle of the bands tournament." Applejack reminded her of the girls need to show off.

"Ok, you got me." she sighed.

"Still, you girls aren't doing bad at all." Roland admitted.

"It's really not so hard once you get used to it." Sunset Shimmer said, as she handled the proton pack like a charm.

"Easy for you to say." Rarity groaned, as she tried aiming her particle stream straight.

As it was getting late, Kylie spoke, "May have to call it for the night, guys."

"All right, girls, take five." Garrett ordered, and the girls sighed and powered down their packs.

"That was exhausting." Fluttershy panted.

"I know." Rarity agreed.

"Think we can go stop Grogar now?" Sci-Twilight asked.

"Well, you all seemed to have a handle on the packs, but I don't think it's wise to go after him while exhausted." Princess Twilight noticed they were tired.

"Yeah. I'm actually pooped." Pinkie yawned.

"I think a good night's sleep is what we need." Applejack suggested, and the girls agreed.

Eduardo suddenly realized something, "Hey, guys. You realize we got no place to stay, right?"

The other three and Princess Twilight realized it, "Oh, my gosh, you're right." the princess gasped.

"So now what do we do?" Kylie asked.

"Hey, no sweat, guys," Rainbow began, "You can bunk at my place. There's room to spare."

"Thanks, Rainbow." Roland said.

"Sounds good to me." Garrett agreed.

"Better than a dumpster." Eduardo admitted.

"How about it, Twilight?" Kylie asked the Princess.

"Actually, I was hoping I could stay the night at Rarity's," she turned to the fashion girl, "I hope you don't mind, but there is something I want to discuss with you."

"Oh, well. No trouble at all, darling." Rarity answered.

"Thanks."

"Well, let's get going." Applejack said, as the group left the gymnasium.

* * *

Later at Rainbow's place, the four Ghostbusters were in the house making themselves at home, "So where are your parents?" Kylie asked.

"Out of town for a few days. Isn't it awesome they left me by myself?"

"Means they at least trust you enough." Roland answered.

"Come on, guys, let's hit the sack." Eduardo plopped on the couch and kicked his shoes off. When he put his feet up on the coffee table, Kylie gagged at the sight of his sock covered feet while holding her breath. Slimer giggled at her reaction. So the rest of the university students got comfy in either an armchair or another couch.

At Rarity's, Princess Twilight was up in Rarity's room, as Rarity was showing the princess some sketches and designs of jumpsuits, in which the pony princess was giving her thoughts on. Later Rarity was at work sewing and putting together outfits, while Princess Twilight helped out as much as she could. When the two were finished, they turned in for the night.

 **(And there's the chapter. Don't miss next time where the group takes another crack at stopping Grogar. See you then.)**


	6. Save the School

**(And here's the big battle between the group and Grogar, with the school at stake. Hope you enjoy it.)**

The next morning at Rainbow Dash's place, Rainbow, the Extreme Ghostbusters, and the rest of the girls were waiting for Princess Twilight and Rarity to show up.

Eduardo was getting bored, "Man, what's keepin' them so long?"

"Knowing Rarity she's probably still trying to decide what to wear today." Applejack sighed.

Sunset finished checking her phone for messages, "I just got a message from Rarity, she and Princess Twilight are on their way now."

"About time." Eduardo replied, as he rested on the porch of Rainbow's home.

They soon spotted Rarity and Princess Twilight coming down the block. When they arrived Rarity spoke up, "Good morning, everyone, and how're we this fine day?"

"We're fine now that you made it." Applejack replied with a snark.

Rarity ignored Applejack's tone, as Kylie spoke, "What took you girls so long?"

"Well, I was doing a last minute touch on a little project I was working on last night with Princess Twilight's help." the fashion girl explained.

"Project?" Fluttershy asked.

"Trust me, you're gonna love this." Princess Twilight assured them.

Rarity reached off screen and pulled over a clothing rack with multiple outfits hanging up, "May I present to you our Canterlot High Ghostbusters uniforms!" she held out a purple jumpsuit similar to the Ghostbusters old uniforms.

The girls looked astonished while Applejack rolled her eyes playfully, "Figures."

"Rarity, not that I'm stifling your creativity or generosity, but are they really necessary?" Sunset Shimmer inquired.

"But of course, darling. You never know what kind of toxic wastes or such we could get on our clothes when we face Grogar's ghost. At least we'll be wearing safety suits like these."

"She's right," Sci-Twilight agreed, "Better to be safe than sorry."

"And don't worry, they're easy to move around in and won't slow us down." Rarity assured.

"I like it!" Pinkie smiled, as she looked at them.

"I suggest we get changed and head for the school." Princess Twilight suggested.

The girls agreed as they went inside to get changed, while Spike waited outside with Slimer and the Ghostbusters.

Soon enough the girls stepped outside dressed in their Ghostbusters uniforms. Rarity of course was wearing the purple one that she displayed for them that also had diamond patterns around the bottom of the pant legs, Princess Twilight's was a lighter shade of violet with star patterns, Sci-Twi's was also in a light shade of violet with ghostly images decorated on it, Applejack's was orange with apple designs on the sleeves, Rainbow's was blue with a rainbow lightning bolt on the back, Fluttershy's was yellow with butterfly images on the top half of her uniform, Sunset Shimmer's was red with a mix of yellow along with her trademark cutie mark on the bottom left side of the top part of her uniform, and Pinkie Pie's was pink with party balloons decorating the pants.

One common part their uniforms shared were the Ghostbusters insignia on the shoulder part of their uniforms, and their names in the upper left side of their jackets.

The eight girls stood ready, as Princess Twilight spoke, "So how do we look?"

"Not bad." Garrett replied.

"Suits you girls." Roland admitted.

"They're interesting." Kylie said.

Eduardo rolled his eyes, "Are we going to bust a ghost or a fashion show?"

"No need to be a Philistine, Eduardo." Rarity spoke feeling insulted.

"Well, I like them." Spike admitted.

"Me too." Slimer giggled.

"Thank you both," Rarity smiled before turning to Spike, "And dearest Spike, I haven't forgotten about you." she put something on Spike.

Spike saw he was wearing a brown shirt with the Ghostbusters logo on it, "Well, at least it doesn't itch." he admitted.

"Ok, girls, let's load up and get this show on the road." Garrett said.

"Right!" They agreed.

* * *

Soon enough the group was marching their way to Canterlot High with proton blasters in hand, with Slimer and Spike following behind.

"Why're we marching like this?" Applejack asked Princess Twilight.

"This is how Egon and the others marched when they were on their way to a nearby ghost sighting." the princess explained.

"So lame." Eduardo muttered.

"Approaching destination now." Pinkie spoke up.

They stopped outside the school seeing it was still taped off, but no cops around, "All right, girls this is it." Princess Twilight said.

"We have to stop that ghost or this school will be haunted forever." Kylie said.

"So let's kick some ghost butt!" Rainbow said with determination.

"Follow us." Garrett said, as they went inside with the PKE meter in hand.

They used it to track Grogar's trail and once again found themselves in the principal's office, "Like before." Roland said.

"Should we call out to him this time or what?" Eduardo inquired.

"Hey, Grogar!" Pinkie shouted, much to the girls shock.

"Really, Pinkie? Really?" Rainbow Dash asked in annoyance.

Suddenly they felt the office shake, until one of the bin drawers flew open and out came Grogar's ghost, "So you have returned and brought more of you!"

The Ghostbusters and Princess Twilight were startled to see him again, while the rest of the girls were in shock seeing a real ghost in front of them.

"Holy Ghosty!" Pinkie gasped.

"This is awesome." Rainbow gasped.

Garrett spoke as he aimed his proton gun at Grogar, "Sorry, Grogar, but this school already has a principal and a vice principal. And there just isn't room for another."

"I agree. Which is why both of them must go." Grogar answered, as he was about to take off.

"Throw it!" Roland called, as the Extreme Ghostbusters opened fire on him like last time.

Grogar was dodging some of the streams but ended up getting zapped once, "When will you learn you cannot stop me."

"Maybe not just us, but how about more?" Kylie challenged.

"Throw it!" Sunset Shimmer called, as the CHS girls opened fire at Grogar who recoiled.

"We got him!" Rainbow cheered.

"Think again!" Grogar managed to escape their streams and flew through a wall.

"Don't let him escape!" Garrett called.

"After him!" Eduardo ordered, as they ran out of the principal's office.

They saw him flying down one of the halls, "There he goes!" Applejack called.

"Come on!" Sci-Twilight called, as they chased after him.

Grogar used his ghostly powers to make the lockers fly open again, and all the remaining contents in each locker that weren't already scattered on the floor started pelting at the group.

"Hey, I can't see!" Eduardo called, as he shielded himself from the incoming locker stuff.

"I got this!" Applejack aimed her proton gun and blasted at Grogar.

The ghost recoiled as he lost focus and all the stuff flying out of lockers fell to the ground, "Taste my wrath, ghosty!" Pinkie called as she open fired along side Fluttershy.

Grogar groaned from the attacks, until he shouted, "No firearms in school!" he once again made more stuff bombard the group as he fled.

"He's heading for the back exit!" Sunset called.

"Follow him!" Garrett called, as they went after him.

* * *

Grogar went out the back door and was on the soccer field of the school, "Good, I've lost them." he looked forward and came face to face with Slimer, "Hello!"

Grogar growled in surprise, "You stupid blob!" he tried blasting at Slimer, who was flying around to confuse him.

The Ghostbusters and Rainbooms made it outside and saw what was going on, "Slimer, be careful!" Fluttershy cried.

"No problem." Slimer replied.

Grogar taking advantage of Slimer's distraction zapped him making him crash to the ground, "Slimer!" the Ghostbusters called, as they ran to him.

"Are you ok?" Kylie asked.

"All good." he dizzily gave them a thumb's up.

The Rainbooms looked up at Grogar, as Rainbow aimed her proton gun at him, "You zapped our little buddy!" she blasted at Grogar, followed up by the others.

"We've got him, now we need the trap." Princess Twilight called, until they heard the sound of cheering.

They saw the entire CHS student body and faculty were watching from the sides cheering while also looking in shock.

"When did all of you get here?" Princess Twilight asked.

Flash answered, "Micro Chips saw you girls heading for school in those jumpsuits. He posted a shot of you and it went viral. When we all saw the flashes of light from whatever you're shooting we went to check it out."

"Is that a real spirit?" Sandalwood asked.

"This is unbelievable!" Micro Chips took a picture of the ghost.

Grogar dodged the proton streams and looked down at the students, "Yes. My students are all here. Now I can truly take my rightful place as your school principal!"

"Grogar!" came a familiar voice.

Grogar looked down at the crowd seeing Celestia approach with Luna at her side. The sight of Celestia brought a frown to Grogar's face, "Celestia!"

"So even in death you still can't accept the fact that you lost the election fair and square." Celestia called him out. The students looked at both their principal and the ghost in confusion.

"I will not accept failure! I was the more responsible teacher. I deserved to be principal!" Grogar bellowed.

"Even alive you always had that superiority complex. That is why you lost. A true principal doesn't just use the title to maintain order or to make students respect you. It's about guiding the students on the right path in life!" Celestia lectured him.

"Shut up!" Grogar snapped, "You sound just like that fool Starswirl! Well, this time he's not here to make the call."

"But we are. Fire!" Garrett called, as the Ghostbusters once again opened fire on Grogar who recoiled.

"Kylie, the trap!" Princess Twilight called.

Kylei grabbed the trap off her back and was about to throw it under under Grogar, only for the ghost to use his powers to manipulate some of the garden tools from the nearby shed to attack her.

Kylie jumped aside as a shovel swatted the trap out of her possession and landed further from them.

"The trap! Someone grab it!" Kylie called, as she was blasting at the possessed garden tools.

Celestia looked at Grogar and at her students and their friends struggling to keep him in place. She gave a look of determination, and ran for the trap.

"Sister!" Luna called, as the students were in shock.

Principal Celestia grabbed the trap and threw it under Grogar, "Principal Celestia, hit it!" Roland called.

The principal looked up at Grogar one last time, "Farewell, Grogar." she stomped on the trap activating it.

The trap opened and started pulling Grogar's ghost in, "No! This can't be happening! I'm this school's principal! I am order!" he shouted before being fully assimilated into the trap that closed.

The girls having powered down their proton packs saw the trap was occupied, as Flash spoke up, "Is it gone?"

Princess Twilight smiled, "He's down for the count."

"In the box wrapped and ready to go." Eduardo added, as he and the princess fist pounded.

The students and faculty broke into cheers and applause for their victory over Grogar's ghost, as the Rainbooms admired the attention.

"I can't believe we really did it!" Fluttershy cheered, as she danced with Slimer.

"All in a days work." Rainbow Dash added.

"This is one experience I'll never forget." Sci-Twilight said.

"You said it." Applejack agreed.

"Uh-huh." Sunset Shimmer nodded.

"And what do you know, we didn't get our uniforms as dirty as I thought." Rarity noticed.

"Well, girls," Pinkie began, as she held them close, "We defeated the ghost and saved the school. It's time to celebrate!"

The girls threw their fists up, as the Extreme Ghostbusters smiled, "Meh, they didn't do so bad.' Eduardo admitted.

"I think they did great." Garrett said.

"Especially Princess Twilight." Roland added.

"Dr. Spengler really did have a special friend." Kylie finished.

"Hey, as long as they're celebrating, why don't we join them?" Eduardo asked.

"Why not? We earned it." Garrett said, as they joined them.

 **(And there's the chapter. The Extreme Ghostbusters and the Rainbooms stopped Grogar's ghost before an audience. Don't miss the final chapter, friends.)**


	7. Friends Forever

**(And welcome to the final chapter, readers. It may have been short, but it felt like the length of a standard episode.)**

After the spectacle with Grogar's ghost, everyone was celebrating in the gymnasium that was decorated thanks to Pinkie Pie and her party cannons.

As the students of CHS were looking up at Celestia and Luna on stage, the principal spoke into a mic, "Welcome, students, to this momentous occasion. It's hard to imagine that the last two days our very school was haunted by a ghost. But then again we've dealt with crazier," the students laughed at her humor, "But it was thanks to our very own Rainbooms with the help of Princess Twilight this ghost was stopped. But they never would've been able to pull it off without the help of the real ghost experts and our new honorary Wondercolts, The Extreme Ghostbusters! Garrett Miller! Kylie Griffin! Eduardo Rivera! Roland Jackson! And Slimer!"

Eduardo, Garrett, Roland, Kylie and Slimer took the stage as the students cheered, "Thank you, thank you, you're too kind." Garrett spoke.

"But seriously, we did what anyone capable of catching a ghost would do." Roland explained.

"And this school does seem very important to you all." Kylie added.

"So like stay in it until graduation, ok?" Eduardo asked.

The students cheered at their words, and soon it was once again party time. As Vinyl Scratch was mixing music, the rest of the students and the Ghostbusters were dancing it out. Even though Garrett couldn't dance per say, he still moved around in his chair as it he were dancing. Kylie was brushing off some of the love advances from some of the Techies like Micro Chips, while Eduardo was having no trouble with some of the girls wanting him to dance with him. Especially the Fashionistas and the Rocker girls. Flash Sentry was enjoying himself because he had two Twilight's to dance with. And both Princess and Sci-Twilight enjoyed it just the same as him.

Slimer was at the buffet clearing it out, making some of the students repulsed at how much he could eat as well as leaving a trail of his very slime.

* * *

After the party, Princess Twilight and the Ghostbusters stood by the statue with the Rainbooms ready to see them off.

"Well, as always it's been fun, girls," Princess Twilight began, "But I really should get back to Equestria."

"We understand, Twilight." Sunset Shimmer answered.

"And we should also be getting back as well." Garrett added.

"If only you guys could stay a little longer." Pinkie sighed.

"So do we, but we also have school like the rest of you." Kylie replied.

"But hey, if we need a vacation we'll consider this place optional." Eduardo admitted.

"That'd be wonderful." Fluttershy smiled.

Princess Twilight turned to the Ghostbusters, "As soon as I go through I'll use my magic to redirect the portal back to your own world."

"Thanks, Twilight." Roland replied.

"Thank you for giving me a chance to catch ghosts like I did before," the princess smiled, "Maybe one day you can all come and visit me in Equestria. I'd love to see how you guys would handle being ponies."

Eduardo and Kylie shuddered a bit at the feeling of being turned into equines. Princess Twilight continued, "And another thing, tell Egon to see if he can send a message to the other Ghostbusters. Tell them I miss them all, as do the rest of the girls."

"Sure thing, Twilight." Kylie confirmed.

"Thanks. Well, see you around." she went into the portal returning to Equestria.

They watched as the portal swirled revealing New York, "There's our ticket home." Roland said.

"We should get going." Garrett suggested.

Slimer was saying goodbye to Spike, "Bye, Spike."

"See ya around, Slimer." Spike replied, as he and the ghost high fived.

"Do you guys have to take the proton packs with you?" Rainbow asked in disappointment.

"If we left them here, Dr. Spengler would kill us." Roland answered.

"Or give us detention." Eduardo joked.

"Don't worry, those uniforms are a good enough reminder for what you girls did for your school." Kylie said.

"Well, ya got a point." Rainbow agreed.

"See you girls around." Eduardo said, as the Ghostbusters and Slimer went through the portal.

* * *

Back in New York at the Firehouse, Egon and Janine were wondering when they were going to come back, until they saw a portal open up and out came the team.

"Guys!" Egon gasped.

"You're back!" Janine cheered.

"We're home!" Slimer flew around in excitement.

"What happened, did you catch a ghost?" Egon asked Roland.

"Oh, we caught one all right." he answered.

"Right here." Kylie held up the trap.

"Then let's store this one." Egon said, as they went to the containment unit and stored Grogar's ghost into the storage facility.

"You've got to tell us everything that happened." Janine said.

"We will, but Dr. Spengler. Twilight has a message she wants you to give the rest of the guys." Garrett spoke.

"A message?" Egon wondered.

Kylie nodded, "She wants you to inform them she and and the rest of the girls miss you all."

Egon hearing those words smiled as he headed upstairs with the others following him. He looked out one of the firehouse windows and thought to himself, 'Twilight.'

Soon enough he wrote letters to the rest of the old team who each read their letter that told them of the Extreme Ghostbusters latest mission. When they read the part that Twilight and the rest of her friends from Equestria missed them, they also smiled with happiness knowing that their friendship is still alive in them.

In each of their respective homes, Peter, Ray, and Winston walked over to a window and looked out it seeing the sky was between the time of sunset and dusk.

"Twilight." Peter said to himself while smiling.

"Twilight." Ray said, while remembering all the good times they had in Equestria.

"Twilight." Winston finished, as he recalled the friendship they forged with the ponies of Equestria.

 **(And there you have it. A conclusion to my MLP/Ghostbusters trilogy. Catch you all again next time.)**


End file.
